Best Friend
by jonaslovers1421
Summary: Smitchie One-Shot. Mitchie has been in love with Shane for over two years. He's her best friend, as she is his. He goes to her for everything: including girl advice which is killing her sofly inside. Until one day, she says something she didn't mean too.


Mitchie's POV

Shane Gray is my best friend. You know the story of how we met, and when I lied, and the girl with the voice, and Final Jam, and all that good stuff. But knowing that you'd probably think we're dating by now. Nope. Just best friends. And when I say best friends I mean it…we do everything together. Well kind of. We have now had two summers at Camp Rock together, but between them we didn't see each other much. We text and call each other all the time and Shane comes to visit whenever he can. But being in one of the biggest bands of our time, Connect 3, he's pretty busy. The school year after our first year at Camp Rock he was on tour. And now it's the school year after our second summer at Camp Rock and he's on a world tour. Let me tell you, it's really weird having a best friend like Shane when you're just simple girl who's just a normal senior in high school. But even though Shane is famous he's still an amazing best friend. He has visited my school countless times and apparently because he's famous he can stop by whenever he likes. And I think my principal has a crush on him. Weird.

Anyway, the point of the story is he has met a lot of people in my school and they have met him as Normal Guy Shane not THE SHANE GRAY! Shane also comes to all my performances at school. Anyway there's a play, concert, talent show, etc. He's there. I know what you're thinking; it sounds an awful lot like we're dating. That's the problem. We're not dating and I'm completely and madly and love with him. Oh and one more thing before I stop boring you with my rambling….Do you know what's its like to be madly in love with your guy best friend who comes to you for advice on girls? Well after you hear my story, you will. Because that's what my life is all about.

"Hey Mitchie," my other best friend greeted me as I walked into my room, "Where've you been?"

"Thinking," I answered shortly.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention, Caitlyn Gellar is my other best friend. She lives with me. Her parents travel a lot and she wanted to stay at one high school….blahblahblah. It's awesome. Oh and another thing….she's dating Nate. As in Shane's band mate. I'm jealous.

"Okay…," Caitlyn replied as I dropped down in the computer chair, "Care to elaborate?"

"Nah, " I replied forcing a smiled, "Nothing important. What are you doing?"

"Chatting with Nate," she replied.

That's when I first noticed she had her lap top set out in from of her on the bed she was laying on. I heard her lap top ding and decided to let her chat with her boyfriend in peace. I got up to go downstairs when she stopped me.

"Mitchie where are you going?" She asked.

"I was just gonna let you talk to Nate," I replied, "I thought you'd want to."

"I can multi-task," she said with a grin.

I smiled back and moved back to the computer chair.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I was watching Hot Tunes before I came up here," I admitted, "They were playing an interview with Shane."

"Why do sound sad about that?" Caitlyn questioned me.

"I really miss him," I told her.

"Oh Mitchie," Caitlyn said sympathetically, "I'll tell Nate to let Shane on and you can use my lap top and chat with him!"

"Thanks Cate but not right now," I told her.

She gave me a weird look and I just looked away. I turned on my computer so it looked like I was doing something until Caitlyn's attention was focused back on her chat with Nate.

Oh, I guess that's another thing you should know. No one knows about my Shane thing. And when I say no one I mean like not even Caitlyn! I mean sure she knows I love him like I care about him as a best friend, but she has no idea when I say I love him I mean I'm in love with him! And I know you know there's a difference!

I noticed my diary setting behind my computer and picked it up. I turned to a random page and checked the date. Everything from that page on was from this past summer at Camp Rock . I started reading.

_Hey Diary! So today I have another Shane experience! Of course! I mean what else do I write about. So anyway, here's what happened. It was amazing!!!! I should start out by talking about that thing Shane does….where he like jokingly talks about us dating. Like calling me his girlfriend. But it's not weird. It's just like and inside joke we have. It's like that one time when he accidentally called my mom's name! Then he was like "Oh man! I just blew all my chances!" Even though it kind of cause's emotional destruction for me because of how much I wish we were dating, it's always hilarious! And it may sounds like Shane's trying to drop subtle hints, but believe me I know Shane, he's just a jokester. So back to today's Shane experience. He, Nate, and I were walking from one of the classes back to our cabins. Nate and Caitlyn hooked up yesterday by the way! So that's what we were talking about. And randomly Shane asks me, "Mitch why don't you have a boyfriend? I mean with those brown eyes, shit!" It was hilarious! Shane likes my eyes! Shane likes my eyes!_

I smile spread across my face as I read this and I turned the page to read more.

_Hi. Today's story is not so exciting. Shane's crushing on another girl in my dance class. Yes, he's the instructor and he gets random crushes on random girls. So this is what happened. I stay after class to walk with Shane. When he's ready to go, he brings it up._

_"So," he says, "What do you think about that Amber girl? You know light brown hair blue eyes."_

_"Yeah I know who she is," I replied, "I like her. She's really nice."_

_"Sweet," he said with a stupid grin appearing on his face._

_"That's really random Shane."_

_"I can't help it! She's just so cute. I mean I walk by her and I get all nervous inside. It's like a real crush! She's cute Mitch!"_

_I smiled at him like I ALWAYS do and replied, "You're ridiculous."_

_He grinned at me like he always does, "I know Mitch."_

So instead of boring you with the details of the next couple stories about Shane's crush on Amber. Let me sum it up for you. He told me the very next he was over Amber. It was one of the things on his check list to do and he did it. He decided it was ridiculous. I believed him. Next day I say hey Shane, he says "I talked to Amber today!" This is when I realize I'm a really good actor. I smile at him, "What happened to I'm over her!" He replies with a smile, "I hate you." A couple weeks later he seriously is over her. He tells me he knows he his cause now when he passes her he just think "Eh she's cute." But he doesn't get all nervous. Wow congrats Shane. On the inside…I'm SO EXICTED! Haha. Moving on. I flipped the page and read another happy story.

_Hola diary! I know I haven't written in like 5 days but when Shane and I were hanging out today I had 2 awesome Shane moments. First of all I was telling him about how I had a dream about him and I said, "Shane I had a crazy dream about you last night. Isn't that weird?" And he said, "If by weird you mean awesome!" !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok and then we were walking with this kid Justin and Shane, just joking around said, "Hey look at that girl Mitch, she's pretty cute!" And he laughed about it. Then Justin, smart kid, says, "Wait, aren't you two dating?" And Shane replies, "Yeah right. Shit, that would only happen in my dreams!" Seriously that kid always knows the perfect thing to say! How does he do it! And just when I need it most! _

I smiled again and skipped a couple pages. I was now in the stories of the month after Camp Rock before senior year started. The sad months. When Shane was gone.

_Shane came to school today. We had a little concert thing during school hours. After I performed I went to sit with him and hugged him. (HE SMELLS SO GOOD!!!!) Then he whispered in my ear. (It was intoxicating. He was so close to me again after so long!!) "What can you tell me about Robin Frost?"_

_On the outside I smiled at him on the inside, I'm crushed. I feel like someone's squeezing my insides. Or like my stomachs just sinking. "It happened again?" I asked him. He grins blushing. So then I tell Shane my honest opinion of her. I don't like her. She's annoying, and obnoxious, and self-centered. "Shit," Shane mumbles. I roll my eyes. He doesn't notice. And I hoped this was the end since he didn't get a good review on her. Alas, it wasn't. Two weeks later Shane text me. **So do you still hate Robin?**_

_Why does he always crush on girls in my class or in my grade! UGH! It makes me so sad. After he text me that I curled up on the most uncomfortable chair in my house and cried. Why did I cry on the most uncomfortable chair in the house? Cause Shane loves it, and he's the only one that sits there._

Once again I flip to another entry.

_Right now everything is awesome!!!! Shane is sleeping on my couch downstairs! I can't believe my parents let him stay the night! They must realize how hard it is for us to be apart for so long. So anyway Shane came to my house today! It's Saturday and school's been in session for like two months. Two months in to my senior year. I just want it to be over. Maybe then Caitlyn and I can travel some with Connect 3! Anyway back to today. So I'm standing in my room and I hear someone come in to my house and my mom calls down to me. I have no idea who it can be. I walked out of my room and went down the first couple steps until I could see the front door. Shane. That's all I saw. "Shane!" I exclaimed._

_"Hey Mitch," he replied. That's when it happened. All Shane did was say "hey Mitch" and I lost it. My insides were all squirmy and my stomach FULL of butterflies! My heart beat was going absolutely crazy and I could feel my face burn red. I completely turned too much and melted for him. And I have no idea why. I've been so much closer to him and talked to him so much more. But between not having seen him in so long and being completely surprised that he was there I broke down. But of course on the outside I played it cool. I always do around Shane. I have to. So anyway I'll write about what Shane and I did all day later. But right now I'm just gonna go to bed. Good night!_

I closed my diary and set it back behind my computer. I leaned back in the computer chair and felt my eyes fill up. Memories came flooding back. All the good times we've had together. All the funny things we've done or he's said. And once the memories started they never stopped. And with the memories came the tears.

Oh my gosh. I miss Shane Gray so much! I can't even handle it. I miss everything about him. His smell, his touch, his laugh, his lame but hilarious jokes! I even miss the way he swears. I know it sounds really weird. But Shane has this special way of saying shit and….ok I'm not even gonna try to explain. It won't sound right. Anyway….

"Mitchie!" I heard Caitlyn exclaim, "Mitchie what's wrong!?!"

I broke out of my thoughts and looked at her. She was surprisingly standing right in front of me. Only then did I realize I was sobbing. Tears were pouring down my face and my body was shaking. I was sobbing. Caitlyn led me to the bed and we sat down. I reached into a drawer filled with Shane's stuff that I've acquired and pulled out his shirt. I pulled it on over my head and lay down on the bed.

"Uh Mitch?" Cate asked, "What the heck is wrong with you?"

I focused in on her face and saw she was looking at me like I was crazy. I mean I probably was. I was lying in my bed wearing my best friend's shirt over my shirt and sobbing over the same best friend. To Cate this probably seems completely random. I slowly started to explain myself through my sobs.

"I was reading my diary!" I started, "And I was reading about that time when Shane said that about my eyes then when he would joke about us dating and-"

I broke off for a second and took a deep breath.

"And then," I went on, "There was the time when he asked me about Robin Frost!"

"Mitchie," Caitlyn said, "I want to help you but I'm not sure what to do. I mean yeah those are some memories but why are you sobbing like this."

I knew Caitlyn was sincerely trying to help me and I just wanted her to understand. I needed someone to. For so long I had kept my secret and I couldn't take it. That's why I was bawling in my bed. I couldn't handle being in love with Shane and having no one to talk about. I had to tell Caitlyn. I would control myself then calmly explain to her.

"I'm in love with Shane!" I exclaimed, "I have been for so long!"

Not exactly how I planned, but it worked. I bet you can guess what followed this. Cate was on my side like a best friend would. She comforted me and I told her everything.

"There's only one thing I don't understand," she told me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know," I replied, "I guess I was afraid it would sound stupid. Like sure I love Shane but could I really be in love with him?"

"Wow you are stupid."

"What?" I asked really confused.

"I would never say that!" Caitlyn smiled, "Not to sound cheesy, but I'm always here!"

"Thanks Cate," I replied honestly.

She smiled and we shared a best friend hug.

CAMPROCKcamprockCAMPROCKcamprockCAMPROCKcamprockCAMPROCK

It's a few days after my breakdown in my bedroom and Cate and I had been discussing Nate and Shane every night before we went to bed. I should have told her so long ago. So now the two of us are sitting at my kitchen table eating the chocolate chip cookies my mom had made before she and dad went to some party. It's Saturday and both of us are just hanging out.

"These cookies are awesome," Caitlyn said reaching for another one.

I laughed and was in the middle of eating another one myself when the doorbell rang. Cate and I both got up to go get it.

"Surprise!"

When we opened the door in came Ella, Peggy, Barron, and Sander! We all screamed and cheered and greeted each other and it was awesome!!! I was so excited. A couple minutes later we were all gathered in my backyard, with all my moms cookies! We were chatting and laughing and it was amazing.

"Who throws a party without inviting Shane freaking Gray?"

I turned around in my seat and literally screamed! Like "you're going to Camp Rock " scream.

"Shane!?!"

"And Nate!"

"And Jason!"

Nate and Jason announced themselves and appeared next to Shane. Caitlyn jumped out of her chair and ran to Nate. They started kissing. I ran to hug Shane. After everyone said hello and got over the surprise of all of us being here.....we just started talking again. And Shane took the cookies hostage. He loves them. With a passion. After a little while I offered to go refill everyone's drinks inside and Shane came with me.

"I cannot believe you're here," I told him leaning against my kitchen counter.

He leaned on the one across from me and grinned.

"I missed you," he smiled.

My insides freaked out. I wanted to throw my arms around him so bad. I could see Caitlyn through the window sitting in her chair on Nate's lap but trying to watch Shane and me.

I knew she was thinking, just like I was, Why aren't they dating?

"How's touring the world?" I questioned.

"Excellent," he replied, "Except that I'm never around you guys. I seriously miss you Mitch."

"I miss you too Shane," I replied, "More than you know. I love and hate watching Hot Tunes at the same time. I mean I love seeing you and Nate and Jason on there but it makes me sad cause I can't actually talk to you."

Shane opened his arms and I fell into them gladly giving him a hug. As Shane and I filled everyone's glasses and took them back outside my mind was going crazy. Shane saying those things to me he really sounded sincere. I know he has always missed me but what if.....My daydreams started. Shane asking me out, being able to kiss him, and call him my boyfriend. We were sitting down chatting again when all of my daydreams burst.

"So Mitch," Shane said to me as our friends kept talking.

"Yes Shane," I smiled at him.

"Ella has been looking real cute to me lately."

"What?" I asked completely shocked and hurt.

"Well I don't really have a crush on her yet, but I just wanted to warn you I think its coming."

Something inside of snapped. As Shane dug the dagger in and twisted I realized I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh my God Shane!" I screamed jumping up from the chair and walking a couple feet away from him, "Are you serious!?! You're gonna sit there and tell me that! What do you want from me!?! UGH! Do you want to the truth of what I think of you and all your random crushes or do you want me to sit here, smile, and joke with you about it like I always do!?!"

"Mitch," he mumbled completely lost, "I'm sorry, I-"

"No Shane just stop it!" I kept screaming in front of all of our friends, "Don't all Prince Charming on me now and say something amazingly sweet and make me weak and dizzy so I forget what I was going to say! I love being your best friend but it's a complete roller coaster! You're here and you're hilarious and I love you, then you leave and I miss you like crazy, then you come back, and I get so excited, then you tell me about your crush, and crush me! Then we do it all over again!"

"Mitchie, I never knew you felt all this why didn't you tell me-"

"Oh that would be pleasant," I continued screaming as the tears came, "Hey Shane best buddy.....I'm in love with you!!"

I let everything I had just screamed and my jaw dropped. I had managed to shock everyone here including myself. So I did the stupidest thing ever. I ran. In the house, upstairs, into my room, and locked it. I lay face down on my bed and cried. I had just ruined my life. Less than a minute later I felt my bed move down. I reluctantly looked up.

"How'd you get in here?" I asked Shane.

"You taught me down to get your broken door open even when it's locked remember?" he asked with a smile, "Do you?"

"Yeah," I replied wiping away some tears.

"You said to me, 'Shane I'm telling you this because if I ever run to my room and lock myself away over something stupid I want you to be able to come to me. I never want to shut you out just because I'm mad."

We both smiled at the memory.

"Shane look I'm sorry about everything I said. I'm so stupid and-"

"Mitch," he cut me off, "Stop it. Everything you said to me was amazing. I'm such a jerk I never realized how much I was hurting you."

"Shane don't blame this on yourself," I demanded, "How were you to know. You can't read my mind."

He started laughing.

"What?" I asked.

"Now we're both just blaming ourselves. Blame is stupid and pointless. Let's move on and just talk about what you said."

"Why are you even still here Shane?" I asked, "Why didn't what I said make you run and scream away from here? I just admitted to you that I'm in love with you and have been for the last two years! Why didn't that freak you out?"

"Last two years?" He asked, "That's something you didn't mention downstairs."

"Oh man," I breathed closing my eyes and dropping down on my bed.

I heard Shane laugh. He then resituated on the bed and pulled me up so we're sitting directly across from each other, our legs touching.

"Mitch," he breathed grabbing my hands, "None of my crushes have been serious. Most of the time it was just because I thought the girl was cute. The only time it was a real crush was with Amber and even then I never truly pursued her. Cause you and I both know if I would have she couldn't have resisted!"

We both laughed at his mock cockiness.

"Anyway," he said getting serious again, "I've never been in love. At least I never knew if I had. I didn't know what it felt like. I actually have thought about my feelings towards you, I just thought those were the feelings of loving a best friend. And I recognized my crush feelings as crushes and I thought that was different than my feelings for you. And they were. I just didn't know my feelings towards you were way past crush feelings. I'm stupid, Mitch, I'm a boy. And that's my only excuse. I realized though, when you screamed 'I'm in love with you' that all this time that's what those weird feelings inside me were. Those weird feelings I got when we hugged, or brushed against each other or when you laugh or even just say my name. Until you suggested love I never knew that's what it was."

I was absolutely breathless as Shane finishes his speech. Could this really be true?? Shane Gray was in love with me!?!?! And I had to admit his explanation even made sense.

"Shane," I whispered.

"Sssh," he said gently placing his finger on my lips.

He then slid both his hands around me. They landed on my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I slowly slid my arms around his neck. We took it real slow enjoying every second. We were both grinning hugely as I slid myself closer to him. He slowly leaned his head towards mine. Our lips gently pressed together and it wouldn't do that feeling justice to try to describe it in words. We broke apart, grinned at each other, and leaned in for another kiss. This one quickly became more passionate. We put the last two years of built up love into that kiss. We pulled each other closer as we started making out.

"Shane," I mumbled pulling away.

"I love you Mitch," he said confidently, "I love you."

I laughed out loud due to my happiness.

"I love you too Shane!"

We shared another quick kiss.

"We should go tell our friends," I suggested.

"Like they're not listening outside the door."  
We both laughed knowing he was right. We slid off the bed and walked towards the door. I opened the door to face all of my friends, but all that mattered was that Shane's arm was finally around my waist where it belonged.


End file.
